Little Rose and the Evil Clown
by allietheepic7
Summary: Ryuk drops a Death Note in our world and Rose finds it. Her problem? She's 5 years old. His solution? Take Rose to the Death Note World, and have her raised at Whammy's House with the shinigami eyes until Ryuk can return her Death Note. And then she meets BB.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Rosie and the Evil Clown**

**By Alice Elric 7**

**Chapter 1 the Beginning **

"~Little Rose, baby toes, and a cute, little button nose." I sang, skipping down the street on my way home. "~We sure love our little Rose. Little Rose Rowley!" I glanced into the park next to me just in time to see a notebook fall to the ground. 'Odd, how can that happen? There aren't any trees above it.' I wonder as I raced over.

It was plain black with two words on the front, only one of which I could read. It was 'note,' confirming my theory that it was a notebook. It looked like the one from my Mommy's favorite TV show—the one where a red eyed man wrote a lot and the panda-man who ate a lot of cake. I'd been so sad when they took him off the show and replaced him with a sheep. I picked up the notebook and decided to find its owner.

Soon, I came across a pond and peeked in. I saw my reflection; long, red hair, freckles and bright, green eyes. "~Kukuku…how interesting." Someone rasped behind me and I turned around to see…a clown.

He was very tall, but hunched over, and wore weird, dark clothes. His mouth was red and stretched into a crazy grin and his hair was spiky and black, like a porcupine. So, I did what any other 5-year-old would have done. I put a corner of the notebook in my mouth and nibbled on it. "Hello, clown."

The clown chuckled. "Well, this is new. I've never heard of a 5-year-old picking up a Death Note before. I wonder what the rulebook says…" The clown pulled a book out of a pouch on his hip. He flipped through it and made a surprised sound at something. "Wow, there's a whole section on it!"

"You have a rulebook, but you haven't read the whole thing?" I asked, looking quizzically at the clown. For some reason, he looked familiar but I couldn't remember from where.

"Well, you can't expect me to read all of it at the same time. That's boring." The clown glanced at me with his bizarre red-and-yellow eyes. "It seems that I am responsible for your well-being now. You're Death God Parent.

"God Parent?"

"Yeah. Apparently, when someone under the age of 6 owns a Death Note, their genetic code changes to make them haft shinigami. The shinigami who dropped the Notebook—me—becomes the guardian of the child, making sure they live out their natural life span. There are very specific rules that must be followed. Step 1: Give child shinigami eyes without taking their lifespan." The clown put his hand over my eyes and I felt a sharp pain in my head.

"Oww!" I screamed and fell to the ground. When I opened my eyes to see that everything had a red outline. "Oh, wow! Everything looks so cool!" I exclaimed and rushed over to the pool. Looking in, I saw that my eyes were glowing and, above my head, there were the words 'Rosemary Rowley.' "That's my name!"

The clown chuckled again. It seems he does that a lot. "Yes. You now have the ability to see the names and numbers of anyone on earth, except your own numbers and the numbers of others affiliated with shinigami. But you can't tell anyone. Step 2: Have child write his or her name on the cover of the Death Note. If they are unable, do it yourself. This is to signify complete ownership of the Note and will not affect the child in any way." He pulled out a paintbrush with white paint on it out of nowhere. "Here. Just write your full name on the cover."

I took the brush and carefully painted 'Rose Rowley' on the cover of the notebook in shaky handwriting. "Now what?" I smiled; playing with this clown was a lot of fun, even if he did look creepy.

"Step 3: Write parent's names down. Where are your parents?" The clown asked.

"Mommy's at home. Mommy told me that Daddy went to heaven when I was little. Why do you need to know?"

The clown made a move to leave. "Because I need to send your mommy to heaven with your daddy, or I get in trouble." My eyes widened. Mommy was going to die? Clown-man is going to kill Mommy? I raced out of the park, determined to get home to Mommy before the evil clown could get to her. I shot through the front door and found Mommy lying on the floor.

"Mommy!" I screamed and did everything I could to wake her up. I shook her, I yelled at her, I even tried tickling her, but she stayed asleep. The evil clown then drifted through the door. "You!" I screeched. "You killed her, you awful, evil clown!"

He ignored me. "The rest of these steps are for when your older… this says it would be best for you to be near another haft shinigami. Let's see… the closest one is in a parallel universe, in an orphanage in England. He's around your age too…" He looked up to see me sobbing, "Hey! What's the matter with you?"

"YOU KILLED MY MOMMY!" I yelled through my tears.

"Well, this won't do…" The evil clown came closer to me and placed a hand on my head. "Sleep." And I fell into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Backup." A monotone voice said. 8-year-old B flinched and turned to see Near. The 6-year-old took his hand. "Mello and Matt found a girl asleep on the grounds."

This sparked B's interest. Where did this girl come from? "Show me." B ordered the albino and Near started to pull him into the trees. After a few minutes of walking, the two came across Mello, Matt, and the mysterious girl.

She was still asleep, curled up on the ground. Matt was asleep beside her with his fingers tangled up in her long, red hair **(awww!)**. Mello sat beside the two of them, eating his chocolate. B took a glance at her name and death date and his red eyes widened.

'Rosemary Rowley' flouted above her head, but it wasn't her name that surprised B. _She had no death date._ Just like him. Did that mean her eyes were red too?

"Hey. Wake up." B shook the two sleeping redheads, but only Matt woke up.

"Hi, Backup." They said at the same time, Matt pulling out a Gameboy. B gritted his teeth. Why did everyone call him that!?

"Help me carry her to the infirmary." The three 6-year-olds then looked at him as if he were crazy. B rolled his eyes. "She's not going to wake up so and we can't leave her here." B scooped her up into his arms and started to walk towards the main building.

My eyes snapped open. I was in a white room that smelled like a doctor's office. Suddenly, my memories came back. Running home from the park, scared of something, and finding Mommy dead on the floor. Tears fell, and I felt an immense sadness, along with the feeling of forgetting something.

A head poked itself into the room. "Hey, she's awake." In a moment, my bed was covered with 3 boys around my age. One wore all white and had white hair, which he was twirling with his finger. One had bright-red hair, like me, and was playing a Gameboy. The one who'd called out was a very girly-looking blonde boy, but definitely a boy. They shocked me so much that my tears stopped. Above their heads were so some hard-to-read names and random numbers. I wanted to ask the boys what they meant, but something inside me told me not to. Bedsides the blonde didn't give me time to.

"Who are you? How old are you? What are you doing at our orphanage? How'd you-"

"Mello!" We all turned to see an older raven-haired boy no one noticed until now. He only had words above his head, which I found odd, and pretty red eyes. "Leave her alone! Can't you see she's crying!?"

I hurried to wipe the tears from my cheeks. "I'm done crying. Who are you? Where am I?"

"You're at Whammy's House." The older boy replied. "The albino's Near, the redhead is Matt, and the gender-confused blonde is Mello, who is, in fact, a boy." The raven smirked at the glaring Mello. "You can call me B. Where are your parents, kiddo, and how'd you get here?"

"My Mommy's dead and I don't know how I got here." I sniffed, trying not to cry again. All the boys looked sympathetically at me. "I never had a daddy, so I can't stay with him." I added, in case it was important.

"Then you can live with us!" Mello yelled, suddenly hugging me. "You seem smart enough to be a Whammy's kid, so we'll just as Mr. Whammy. When he says yes, I'll be your new big brother, and so will Matt!... The sheep can do whatever he wants." Mello glared at Near.

"She'll have to have the Lost One's permission. He should be here soon enough." Near commented. I saw B's fists clench at this 'Lost One's' name.

At that moment, two other people came into my now-crowded room. One was an old man with a suit and a white mustache. The other looked a lot like B; he had the same black hair, though B's was neater, and had the same heavy bags under their eyes. They even wore the same clothes! The only differences were their ages—B looked only a few years older than her, while the other boy looked like a teenager—and their eye color. Where B's eyes are bright red, this boy's eyes are a flat black.

"This is the girl you found." The boy stated in a monotone. It wasn't a question, but B answered it as though it was.

"Yes."

"Boys, I ask you to leave the room. Today is inspection and I know most of you don't have your rooms clean." The old man said and, in a flash, the 3 boys were gone. B took his time leaving, giving me a smile and his look-alike a glare before exiting. "What's your name?" the old guy asked.

"Rose…" I answered hesitantly.

"Miss Rose, we overheard what you said about your mother. I am sorry for your loss, but do you mind telling us what happened?"

"Something scared me really bad in the park, so I ran home. When I got there, Mommy was on the floor. I tried everything I could to wake her up, but she didn't move. Next thing I knew, I am in this room."

"Hmmm…" B's look-alike murmured. "What about your father?"

"Mommy always said he died when I was little."

"Well, Miss Rose, it seems that you will be staying here at Whammy's." The dark eyed boy stated. "Unless you have some other relative or don't want to stay here." I shook my head.

"I like it here."

"Very well than, Miss Rose. You cannot go by your real name here; you must always keep it a secret. This is for your protection. While you're here at Whammy's, you shall go under the alias… Rating. To the outside world, your name is R, okay?"

"I like it." I smiled a little bit at him. " What are your names?" I asked them.

The old man smiled back "I am Watari, but you are to call me Mr. Whammy. And this is Lost One, also known as L."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Panic**

I walked out of the room right after L and Mr. Whammy left. Outside, Near was waiting. "So, you're staying with us." He stated and I nodded. "What's your alias?"

"Rating."

"Well, Rating, it's a pleasure to be living with you. I have been informed by Roger, one of the caretakers here, that you and I shall be sharing a room, so I have the responsibility of showing you around. This way leads to the classrooms." After about an hour of walking around, Near has shown me all the classrooms, the cafeteria and most of the bedrooms. We saw many other children, but no one spoke to us, though most looked like they wanted too.

"Hey, Near. Do most other children avoid you?"

"Usually. They find my habits 'creepy'. I could care less."

"How lonely." Suddenly, yells started coming from one of the rooms down the hall.

"That's Matt and Mello's room." Near sighed. We went in to see the two 6-year-olds playing Smash Bros, their backs to the door. They didn't notice us coming in.

"YEAH! TAKE THAT MARIO!" Mello yelled as his character, Link from Legend of Zelda, started stabbing Mario with his sword.

"OH YEAH!? WELL TAKE THIS!" Matt used some kind of cheat to make Link freeze up and, in a few moments, Mario had killed him.

"HOW DO YOU KEEP BEATING ME!? THAT SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBL—"

"Ahem!" Near cleared his throat and both of the older boys looked at us. They both appeared to be embarrassed from yelling in front of me. "Matt, Mello, this is my new roommate, Rating."

"So, your name is now Rating? That's cool." Matt said smoothly, trying to make up from being so uncool a moment ago.

"Yeah, it is—wait, NEAR IS YOUR ROOMMATE!?" I nodded, wondering why he was so mad.

"Yes. I'm going to look around outside some, alright?" Mello and Matt weren't paying attention to me, since they were both yelling at Near, but he nodded at me, so I left. I was about to exit the building before a girl who looked about 8 slammed into me.

"Watch it!" She snarled and glared at me. "Honestly, Roger should keep a better eye on you stupid, little tots." She stormed away, in major temper-tantrum mode.

"Well, there is no need to be rude." I muttered under my breathe and got back onto my feet.

"Sorry about K." Said a voice behind me. I turned to see the boy from before, B. "She thinks that just because she is one of the older kids here, that she can bully all the others. The rest of us aren't nearly as self-centered."

"It's ok. My name is now Rating. I'm going outside to look around. Would you like to join me?" I asked. Why did I ask him that!?

"Sure." We walked around in the gardens before he spoke again. "Rating, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, silly." I laughed and turned towards him. But something made the laugh die in my throat.

"Hey, there little Rosie. Remember me?"

"KAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and fell backwards, trying to get away from the evil-looking clown behind B. I had no idea why it filled me with such terror, but my body reacted anyway. My breathe started coming in sharp pants and my heart felt like it was trying to jump out of my chest. "Get it away from me! GET IT AWAY!" I screamed, thrashing around with my hands over my ears and tears poured down my face. Black started to cloud my vision as I heard B yell out.

"Someone help! Rating is having a panic attack!"

**Look everyone! K is here! And she'll have a good part later in the story, but right now, she'll just hate Rose. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Eyes**

I woke up in the hospital room again, with B, Lost One, and Mr. Whammy surrounding my bed. "What happened?" I croaked out, my voice dry from disuse.

"You had a panic attack and fainted." Lost One said. "Before you passed out, Backup tells me you had a hallucination?"

I noticed B flinch as Lost One said 'Backup,' but I had no idea why. "Yes… it was really scary…an evil clown." I shuttered as I remembered the monster with his creepy smile. The sight of it had sent shocks of panic into my veins.

"Hmmm… this could be the result of some psychological trauma that your conscious mind has forgotten…" Lost one muttered. "I believe that, for the moment, it would be best if you went to your room, Rating. Backup, could you please escort her there? I need to speak with Roger to see if we could get child anxiety medication for her."

"Whatever." B grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room before I could say goodbye. We were haft way down a hall when B suddenly turned and punched the wall beside him. "Damnit! I hate him!"

"B, what's wrong?" I asked. My soul knew I needed to calm him down, though my mind had no idea why. "Who do you hate and why?"

"L! God, he's just… Argh!" B covered his hands with his face and started to breathe deeply. "No one here gets it! He's just using us! We're all being trained to be his successors, but he doesn't really care about us! I bet the only reason he's getting you medication instead of helping you get over your trauma is because he doesn't want to waste so much time on you!" B ranted. "My best friend here, A, was perfectly happy when he got to this place. But, when he was announced the top successor last month, he started to work so much harder, totally over stressing himself!" B seemed to notice that we had stopped in the middle of the hallway and he was just ranting away without a care. "Uh… sorry about that. I usually don't go off into a rant to people I hardly know."

"It's ok, B. But can I ask you a question?" I asked and he nodded. "What are those things flouting above your head." I pointed to the red words. B looked absolutely shocked.

"You…can see them too?"

"Can't everyone? The only reason I didn't ask earlier is because I thought everyone knew what they were and I'd look stupid for asking." My forehead became wrinkled as I thought; what did those things mean?

"No…no one but else can see them. So you can't mention them to anyone else but me, or you'll be seen as crazy. Ok?" I nodded. "Good. Since your only 5 and you've mostly been raised in an average school, it should be expected that you can't read very well. Most schools teach reading to 6-year-olds. The letters above people's heads are their names. Since they don't know we can see their names, you should never tell someone their name unless they told you it."

"Ok… but what about the numbers?" I asked. B was so smart! "Why don't we have them?"

"They're… I'll tell you when you're older." I pouted but didn't say anything. "You want to walk back to our rooms together?"

"Sure!" We walked down several hallways, and a flight of stairs, until we reached a door.

"This is my room. Would you like to meet my roommate, A?" I nodded, smiling. He opened the door to reveal a dark room with only a desk lamp on. At the desk sat a boy around B's age with shaggy, dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt and baggy, black shorts. "Hey, A. This is the new kid, Rating. R, this is my best friend, Alternative."

A gave me a cold, calculating look before scowling. "She doesn't look like much. Shouldn't be too much competition." I glared at him for that.

"And who gave you the right to judge people how they look? Last I heard, people aren't rated by their appearance." Big words for a kindergardner, but the more I spent in this place, the smarter I felt.

A scoffed and turned back to whatever he was doing at his desk. "Whatever. Just close the damn door." B did as A said.

"Sorry about him. He's been like that ever since he became L's number one successor. I thought letting him meet a new person would help snap him out of his funk, but I was wrong." We continued walking down the hall until we reached my door. "Be sure to come down with Near when the lunch bell rings." He told me.

"Would you like to come in?"

"No. I have things to do. Bye, Rating." I waved as B walked down the hallway and then entered my room. "Hi, Near." I greeted the white haired boy.

"Hello Rating." Near sat in the middle of a bunch of toys, mostly action figures and blocks. The room itself was nothing to brag about; pure white, it just had two twin beds, two dressers and two chests at the end of the beds.

"Can I play?"

"No."

"Meanie."


End file.
